Breath of Life
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Sequel to Safe and Sound. The age of Exploration has brought Peace throughout Narnia as Caspian makes an important decision of his life. Maeve on the other hand received news of Daggerhorn freedom is ecstatic, though senses something is aloof. Can the two figures out what to do of this arrangement before Caspian goes on his voyage…or shall all seem lost once more.
1. Chapter 1: News from the West

**_Breath of Life_**

**_Sequel from Safe and Sound!_**

**_Hello everyone! I know it's been forever and I've been busy with college and got sucked into the Hunger Games and finished one of my Twilight stories. So I'll try to comeback to writing Narnia again if I have the time…luckily summer is just around the corner!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia_**

Summary: The age of Exploration has brought Peace throughout Narnia as Caspian makes an important decision of his life. Maeve on the other hand received news of Daggerhorn freedom is ecstatic, though senses something is aloof. Can the two figures out what to do of this arrangement before Caspian goes on his voyage…or shall all seem lost once more.

**_Chapter 1: News from the West_**

_A stone, a stone with three rings that form a trinity bound it to the earth. The sacred rock surrounded by circular pillars while mist surveyed the area under the twilight. A falcon with silver wings flew across the temple land landed on the sacred rock before me. It was Ayden, Emrys Daemon and friend. Ayden settle the emerald stone on the sacred boulder which turned into Excalibur penetrating stone. The trinity glow when sword and stone become one then the falcon flew away. Day becomes night -summer to fall as the vines grow around the stone while winter freezes over. The season coming and going with scavengers walked by in pulling the sword, but unfortunately failed to succeed._

_"Take me up, to which I shall lead." Emrys voice spoken the scripture. "Cast me away, for my part has been deed."_

_A young boy around the age of sixteen walked forth towards Excalibur. He was hesitant, as his vibrant blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair darken in wary. As each step he took, the mist slowly slips away from the sacred ground. The clouds lightening up to a bright sunny day while the wind blow. The moment he grasped hold of the handle the atmosphere changed from darkness to light._

_With a deep breath, he prayed to the spirits in letting him pull the sword. Mustering all his strength, the sword did not budge until he cries to his ancestors to let him help Daggerhorn. And as his reason spoken to the heavens, Excalibur was free._

.o0o.

I woke up instantly to the rooster crow, the moment the sun touched the sky at early hour. I panted for a moment to find myself in my bedchambers and not at Stonehenge. With a sigh, I got out of bed to watch the sunrise. It has been more than two years since I lived in Narnia. Since the revolution which crowned Caspian as king and the Pevensies returned to their world! A lot has happen since Caspian became king; renewing the alliance with Archenland that was still in tack. Along with a few battles with the Calormen armies in the south. Now all that was left was to negotiation with the giants of Ettinsmoor in the north. That is all that shall remain for peace has spread throughout Narnia in the Age of Exploration.

However, ever since defeating the Calormen armies a few months ago I have been plagued with these strange dreams of a monument back home in Daggerhorn; Stonehenge. The story behind this sacred place is unknown to many, for if I have to compare it to something, I would compare it to the Stone table before it cracked. Magic was definitely sacred throughout the world, either it be the deep magic that the law was created or something else? The Sword in the Stone had been a prophecy, to which a rightful king shall lead Daggerhorn to a new dynasty. Whoever the young man was held potentials…if it were true. A dream is just a dream. The Camelot family may have been the first rulers in Daggerhorn; however the bloodline has been diminished. Maybe that was why the Lady of the Lake created this sword, to find the next generation of rulers and leader. Lucifer was a false king and I was unable to keep my vow so Excalibur was the judged, which crown the next leader. One who can unite and sustain Daggerhorn to its right chess glory. To a new age of enlightenment!

Not with the rebellion going on and words hardly breaks out passed the mountains of the Western Wild. I encounter spiritually of the lives of my ancestors, King Gabriel who fought through many wars and untied lands. Though, in this life I am not wise or intelligent as a sage, or even a king. All I can understand was that . . . was that Daggerhorn is growing stronger by the day and soon the betrayal of kin shall fall with his Shade. Lord Lucifer had destroyed the fundamental balance of Daggerhorn, killing his family, sending innocents to a barbaric game call the hunt, where it's run or be killing. Deep down, I wanted to run to the west to aid my adoptive family, the Pendragons for their campaign of freedom... But I can't, I promised Parker I would never return to Daggerhorn again. Doing so would break my vow and honor, if not disrespect towards the dead. The only way I could return to my homeland was to have a pardon from Parker and he is dead.

Sighing, I got out of bed in preparation for today's courtship. Caspian had planned to take me out to see Cair Paravel. It has been tradition to see the ruins before the final preparation are made for reconstructing the mighty palace. More importantly playing tribute to our friends the Pevensies. We've could have never won the revolution without Peter and Edmund leadership, Susan support, and Lucy's faith in Aslan. Definitely Lucy faith brought Aslan in restoring what has been broken for thirteen hundred years. So with a smile I grabbed my riding attire and headed to the bathing chamber.

.o0o.

It was midday, as Caspian and I took a stroll around the ruins of Cair Paravel. Asai stood close by, checking the area in case there were any intruders who were a threat towards us. It wasn't really necessary, but a precaution on the knight's part. The noble knight felt guilty in the death of Caspian Mother, that he would never let history repeat itself.

The Ruins were taken to its tittle. Only the ground floor remained while arches, columns, and what's left of stairways reached towards the sky. There were vegetation growing along the marble, vines blossom their natural flowers, trees sprouting, and wild plants leaning against the wind. Though sad the history may seem on the castles remains, it still remains beautiful. As Cair Paravel try's the rebirth from the ashes of fire.

Suddenly Caspian embraced me in his arms, spinning us around that I laughed at his childish action. Our relationship was strange indeed over the past two years. I love Caspian dearly, for he accepted me for being me. Never holding me back on my attitude, independence, and most importantly free liberty. Sure we have our arguments, which ended with him apologizing with a bouquet of white tulips. Caspian just knew what flowers to give to express the feeling, when words can't sustain the forgiveness he felt. We couldn't live without each other that we actually go to battle together. Although, I was with the Archers and he was with Asai in the battlefront. For with our mind combined on battle strategies, we stand strong.

Though, the question still stand on when will we get married. Sure, it was mandatory for a recent crown king to have a queen. But we were still young, I am now eighteen and Caspian recently turned twenty, legal age. It's just the time didn't feel right to tie the knot. Not during the beginning of the new Age of the Exploration. Until peace is spread across Narnia, marriage would have to wait. Also Caspian hasn't purpose, we talked about it once, and the question still stand on Caspian.

And besides, Caspian has his voyage next year in search of the seven lords that were banished by Miraz and friends to the previous king. It was something he must do, that felt important to him. He asked me to join him on this journey to the lone islands, although I kindly declined. Caspian asked why, simple- I can't swim. Scratch that- I can swim- but I wasn't an excellent swimmer along with bad memories. When I was little, I almost drowned in the lake if Brom haven't rescued me. Another reason was the tortuous experience during my Helot time. I was traumatized by the waterboarding torture at Fort Inferno, unable to defend myself while witches cast gallons of water on the vulnerable to a point you couldn't breathe. Caspian tried to teach swimming lesson, but once my feet touched open water, I practically fall into hysterical to a point of screaming and crying. The event shocked many of the Narnian, but Caspian felt guilty and promised he won't persuade me in doing something like that ever again.

The scars on my body maybe gone, except the ones inflicted on me mentally forever stayed. Although I felt guilty as well, he truly wanted me to accompany him on his voyage. So I made a deal that I would try to fight this feeling, if succeed I shall accompany him. The idea had him smiling.

"Maeve, you're doing it again." Caspian said snapping me out of my trance down from memory lane.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sorry."

Caspian chuckled, moving a strand of hair out of my face. "Mind telling me what's going in there?"

"Nothing really," I assured.

"When you say nothing, you mean something." Caspian stated. "You've been acting strange the past few months now, ever since defeating the Calormen army. Was it another nightmare?"

I shook my head grabbing an apple from a nearby apply tree and gazed out to the beach. "No Caspian, I haven't had a nightmare for over a year . . ."

"But you've been having dreams." Caspian said.

I scowled after he said that, plucking an apple off a tree, taking a bite out of it. How does he know about my dreams? It's known I talk in my sleep sometimes, but I always locked the doors and windows so no one could hear. "Asai," Damn that Samurai, he and his acute hearing of a cat! As we was Caspian's right hand man if not personal body guard.

"So it's true," Caspian said.

I sighed and sat down on a marble bench. "Yeah, it's true. I've been having these strange dreams since our return from Calormen."

Caspian took a seat next to me, "Why haven't you told me?"

"Because- because I don't know if it's true." I answered telling him about Stonehenge, the changing of the seasons, Emrys voice reading the scripture of Excalibur, and finally the young boy. "Daggerhorn needs a new king and I wish to be there and see it. However…I promise Parker I would never return to blooded soil. I fear what awaits over there, afraid of rejection of my people, my family, and confront Lucifer. But . . . a promise is a promise. "The Daggerneze never go against their word. Once a promise is made, it shall be forever kept until it is done. I sighed, thinking about Excalibur, how the Lady of the Lake created this blade for a divine leader to wield. "My ancestors and I were rightful leaders to unite clans, tribes, and countries… to renew alliances. Now a new name must take the throne."

Another thing is, if I take the throne as just Queen then Caspian and I would never be together. More importantly, I have broken the sacred vow to be high queen by killing innocent souls! The blood of children stains my hands when I was a helot, trying to survive execution from the Guard. Although, the citizens would ignore tradition to have Gabriel's blood on the throne to eradicate the tyranny of the betraying Camelot…Lucifer. Lucifer and I remain of the Camelot lineage; otherwise…there is no one of the bloodline.

Caspian sighed and gave me a hug, "Don't worry my love, we'll solve this together."

I nodded and looked into his dark eyes, leaning up closer to kiss him. Caspian did the same leaning down to share the kiss. The kiss started out simple and sweet, like many of our kisses but soon Caspian deepen it, to which I surrender. However, a rough cough was heard. Caspian cursed under his breath before glaring at his friend who leaned on a pillar with an amused smirk.

"Sire, even though you are enjoying yourself with the Princess. I must inform you to be caution on the limitation of public display of affection." Asai said.

Caspian groaned sitting up straight to a better posture. Damn the chivalry, for their code of manner and Telmarine culture, since Caspian was also consider a knight as well. Always restriction on primal behavior and such! Only I have immunity to do whatever I wanted; to wear anything that of lady, men's, or hunting ensemble before everything started. To wield a weapon, go to battle, and many more. Some of the noble women frown upon me, for this unnatural behavior. But hey, I'm a warrior princess not a damsel. Elegant pursuits aren't my forque.

"Sometimes Asai, I wish you were mute." I muttered.

"If I were mute, then you are deaf and Caspian is blind." Asai counter in riddles.

I stick my tongue out at him before standing up and climbing one of the ruin to gaze out into the ocean. The smell of salt water is refreshing. How fascinating it was to gaze at constant water and many islands. There are never an ocean in Daggerhorn, just rivers, streams, and lakes. Only earth as the mountains touched the skies.

"It's beautiful up here!"

"Your Highness, please be careful!" Asai called out.

"Oh please, I fought through wars, survive a man hunt, and climbed countless trees. How could this possibly be different?" I shot back.

"She has a point." Caspian chuckled.

"I know that, but still Casp. She is the last of her family bloodline." Asai growled, crossing his arms. "Is there anything you can't do, Princess?"

I spread my arms out, open wide to feel the breeze against my face. "Fly!'

.o0o.

Later that day, back at the castle after dinner, Caspian and I went to the library to read. Well, more like improving my reading skill. Since during the time as a helot, reading was forbidden and the lack of practice has affected me dearly. For half my vocabulary in written words I learned when I was eight was gone. I couldn't read, funny how I can know the word and speak it, but to read it and write it was difficult.

"_Bear Hamlet, like a soldier, to the stage_

_For he was likely, had he put on,_

_To have proven most royal; and for his passage,_

_The soldiers' music and the rite of war_

_Speak loudly for him._

_Take up the bodies. Such as this_

_Become the field, but here shows much amiss._

_Go bid the soldiers shoot."_

I read the last quote of the play script of a tragedy play. Pride consumed me, that I was able to finish a book on my own. I owe it to Caspian for his teachings and patience's. When Professor Cornelius tried to teach me, his patience's grew thinner by the day to a point he skipped literature and focused on history, mathematics, and such.

"Well done, Maeve," Caspian praised, as he took the book and walked up towards the bookshelf and grabbed another. My mouth practically dropped at the width of the hard cover novel he held. I leaned back on the lounge and groaned. Caspian chuckled at my childish behavior taking a seat next to me.

"Practice make perfect." Caspian said. "Though be lucky you were able to read that war scroll in the past."

"_Sa farn palan," _I muttered in Sindarin. Funny how I can I can read the elf language of writing so easily compare the English characters. Must be because their writing style is more to be more pictures of images in calligraphy of fluent strokes than strike wording?

Caspian shook his head confused in what I just said. Oops! Forgot that there were no elves in Narnia, so no one speaks this delicate language… I always wonder why the Pendragon teach me this language. It was third language in Daggerhorn, including the fact that the elves don't associate with man since Lucifer took reign. Suddenly, somebody flicked me in the forehead. Instantly I grabbed the abuser hand and glared at Caspian. He smirked, always fascinated about my reflexes when I zone out or focused.

"Please don't do that," I warned, letting go of his hand.

"Sorry," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed, relaxing for a moment before I heard a tapping on the window panel with that tapping came with sharp slices of air against the wind. Curious, I walked towards the window sill to find Ayden. I open the window to let the falcon in as he flew about the room till finding a lading space on the mantel. A message was tied to his leg, which Caspian untied handing the scroll to me. I removed the message from the case and read the letter that was inside.

I gasped practically dropping the letter.

"Maeve, is something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Emrys," I said.

"The wizard from Daggerhorn," Caspian noted.

I nodded, "He writes grateful news. The rebels have defeated Lucifer and a new king has reign over the past six moons."

"That's wonderful," Caspian said standing next to me. "Who's the new king?"

"Arthur Pendragon…"I breathed in contempt. Arthur Pendragon merely sixteen summers old is the new king of Daggerhorn. So the boy in my dream, could it have been a vision of Arthur pulling Excalibur from the stone? It may so be, for only a true king can pull the mighty sword out.

Caspian grabbed the parchment reading more of the scroll. Right now, Emrys has written on the behalf of King Arthur on arranging an alliance between Narnia and Daggerhorn. As we speak they travel to the East under the leadership of the Grand Duke, Lord Brom. Peace, alliance, truth, is there anything that could be added in this excitement? Caspian looked between the letter and back to me with mixed emotion. All the excitement suddenly faded when I noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. Before I could ask what his wrong, he handed me the scroll.

"Congratulation Maeve, I can't wait to meet Lord Brom when they arrive." He said.

"Casp-"

"Don't worry," He assured. "They'll be welcomed with open arms. It's late anyway; I shall inform the council tomorrow. Shall I escort you to your chambers?"

I sighed but nodded, rolling up the scroll then called upon Ayden who leaped onto my shoulder before accepting the offer. Caspian nodded, something about Caspian I love was that he doesn't hover over personal affair. He walked me to my chambers and gave me a kiss goodnight before leaving. I went inside my room as Ayden took a seat on the bookend on the mantel, eyes following me. I placed the letter on the nightstand and changed into my nightgown. Afterwards I lay down in my bed and gazed at curtains.

The War was over in Daggerhorn.

Arthur had become king.

Brom was coming!

My adoptive brother who considered me blood is coming to Narnia.

I don't know if I should be giddy or concern of this.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So yeah, I made some changes from the original and I hope you guys like it. Thank you hall that are fans to Safe and Sound, and hope you enjoy Breath of Life.**

**Quote from Hamlet, from William Shakespeare.**

"**Sa farn palan," means 'this is far enough'**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: That of Daggerhorn

**_Breath of Life_**

**_Chapter 2: That of Daggerhorn_**

I never felt so nervous since the battle of Aslan How until now. I completely and utterly felt sick to my stomach, for butterflies fluttered about and cold sweat down my spine. The last I saw Brom was when he helped me on my Clydesdale horse, Khal. The mighty stallion to which a brave soul could ride these grand creatures that can live through the harshest season. It's because of Brom did I live in the house of Pendragon. He saved me when…probably when my mother passed away? Since then, he took me under his wing as sister, which Parker, Morgana, and Arthur became my family. How I miss them so.

Also the possibility of Emrys arriving to Narnia? Emrys tis no other wizards in Daggerhorn. No he is the only wizard reincarnated from the first Daggerneze clan. Descended from the great world of Merlin. It may be surprising that I haven't met the wizard in this life. The last I recall of physically encountering him was in Gabriel's past life. Other than that, I received messages from him, either from dreams or letters, full of words of wisdom and by other means. Now he was coming to Narnia all the way from Daggerhorn, to see me. I desperately hope it was good news and not bad ones. I could hardly bear to absorb the information and guesses, in what is happening in Daggerhorn. Yes, a new kingdom has reign, but Brom coming her to negotiate an alliance….the question still stands.

"Maeve," said a voice. I turned around to face Caspian who appeared worry for me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied.

Caspian scowled, in which he hugged me. "I assure you, that everything is going to be alright."

"But that's just it," I sighed pulling back from his embraced and gazed at the mountains. "Nothing ever seems alright. What if Brom disowns me? Considers me a traitor, a coward? Pendragons don't run from the face of danger…and I ran."

"You're over reacting, Maeve," Caspian said. "Besides you're not a Pendragon, you're a Camelot."

"Am I," I question myself.

"Possibly, but have faith." He said kissing my cheek. "Maybe Lord Brom shall forgive you so desperately to a point he wishes he'll fall to his knees begging forgiveness. And Daggerhorn seeking an alliance first is a good sign of possibilities?"

"Probably," I breathed, all those troubled feelings faded away.

Caspian smiled as he offered an arm in gesture to leave the balcony and go somewhere. I smiled at his generosity and accepted his proposal to join him. Forgetting at the moment of outer circumstances and focused on Narnian duties. It was like any peculiar day, as the council assembled to discuss out the negotiation plans with the giants in Ettinsmoor and preparation from the Daggerneze alliance. We just need to send a massager for permission to come to their lands to discuss an alliance to prevent misconduct and renew friendships. Afterwards they discussed what resources they could use for alliances in trading. Daggerhorn are known for their blacksmithing, forging metals out of iron, steel, and valuable metals of silver, bronze, brass, and gold. When the Council heard about this, they were hesitant on what to make a trade in…Now I think about it; Narnia was still recovering after a thousand years of darkness. From documents that were fortunately saved the Narnians were known for trust, friendship, and politics. If a kingdom was in trouble, they would offer their armies in aid. This wasn't good. Daggerhorn had a grand army, and after thirteen hundred years of suffering, well, words and friendship is something Brom would not succeed. So that left one thing, an arrange marriage. The concept was set out but never brought into discussion, more focused on the negotiation with the giants.

"So it's settled then," Trumpkin declared, wanting to leave this tires meeting.

"I believe so," Caspian said, rolling up a scroll that was larger than any document Narnia have ever made to send word to the giants. "Let's hope the Giants are willing to negotiate . . ."

_Yes, let's hope the giants accept the proposal._ Otherwise we would have a problem on our hands in defeating them if war comes. It would be the utmost brutal battle in Narnian history. I don't know how King Peter was able to defeat the Giant, but with the advance technology in our time, there's a definitely a chance of victory. From the Catapults down to the trained infantry in Narnian armies. I stared at Caspian, noticing doubt in him. I sighed; it was very common for Caspian to doubt himself since his coronation. There were times he would talk to me personally if he was doing a good job, making his people happy, and not becoming his Uncle. I keep telling him, he was a good kinglike Professor Cornelius predicted. He was the king that united and saved Narnia. But he never had the proper training and experience of leadership until the Revolution. I slipped my hand under the table and grabbed his, giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at me and relaxed, mouthing "thank you."

Glenstorm took responsibility in delivering the message followed by his sons and few other Narnians. The once Telmarines weren't prepared for these gigantic measures with all the new changes. It was sad really, though General Glozelle, Prunaprismia, and her son left to the old world of their forefathers. Other Telmarines weren't conformable with the Narnians of old, even when loyal to King Caspian. Many took refuge in Galma. Unlike most kings of Telmarines whose government was domesticated, now the people have liberty on decision. No commands or demanding orders on decision but choices to support this kingdom. In fact the crew for the new navy on the Dawn Treader were men who enlisted not drafted as they are being teaches by Lord Drinian at this very moment for next year voyage.

"Alright, this council is adjourned." Caspian announced.

Gladly, the lords and trusted Narnian court left the council room. I chuckled to see the desperation of those with family have more time to spend with their children. To return to their lands and hopefully not to get summon till next week. Afterwards, Asai rose from his seat when he cocked his head when gazing out the window. We followed his direction to spot Ayden again, as the falcon peck on the panel. Asai let the bird in, who swooped down to the table, landing directly in front of me. A message was tide to his leg, that I open it, to read what news.

"What!" I exclaimed, unable to comprehend what the wizard hard written.

"Is something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Ah . . . you've seen a dragon before?" I asked.

"Dragons?" Asai asked. "I thought dragons went extinct?"

"Not in Daggerhorn," I explained. "As Narnia has griffins, they have dragons. Wonderful, yet very temperamental. I still wonder how dragon rider tames such notorious beasts…also I thought they went extinct?"

Asai and Caspian gave me a confused look before shaking their heads. I took a deep breath about to explain the history and countless breeds of dragons when Reepicheep ears perked. Reepicheep was still in the room said he encounter a dragon in his younger life. I told the noble mouse to inform the guard to strike any siting of dragons not to fire or attack. For the past three days of being nervous, I was ecstatic like a child on Christmas. Quickly, I stormed out of the room to prepare myself for our new arrival.

.o0o.

Caspian blinked a few times surprised how fast Maeve could be when determined or happy she was. He picked up the scroll reading the message before tilting his head. The words where written in another language, with a shorter summarize in the common tongue on the bottom. Wasn't Daggerhorn an English speaking country like all on this continent? Then again, the Daggerneze weren't exactly human or normal in that factor along with different perspective and point of views in politics, religion, and standards. From what he learned as a kid, the tales the soldier told of a barbaric land where a tyrant ruled over a thousand years. How savage their warriors were, almost barbarians, mercenaries, and assassin. But what caught his attention was their tradition of a manhunt.

The Hunt, an honorable game in deeming one's self powerful if not respected. To learn about the best trained subjects known as helots are trained in the art of survival and fight to the death with Lucifer's Guards. Tales of certain individuals, mainly knights and their vast hunt on these helots who held certain titles: Cormack the stealthy, Parker the brave, and many more. Trained to be the most skilled warriors to seek challenge and honor to kill them; until he met Maeve… well Strider that time. Her story of the Hunt was not what he expected, to learn that not all helots weren't volunteering adult, mostly children drafted as punishment to their tyrant king. That those who rebel shall watch their children die. It was entertainment for the guard to have a game than executing the slave right on the spot.

Now, Caspian wanted to do is help Daggerhorn in the beginning. But Maeve demanded if not begged Caspian not to get involved. For the aid of their once enemy is low on their pride. So Caspian can only do is support Maeve through this mental mess of guessing and waiting. Now receiving messages from Daggerhorn freedom and new government held hope. However, he question if Maeve would return to Daggerhorn? Sure, the lost Princess vowed to never return to her homeland, but deep down she missed her adopted family. Some nights she would cry in her sleep, crying her loved ones name. But, what if, what if she changes her mind and leaves Narnia, leaves him for her Kingdom?

"Sire," Asai spoke out. "I assure you, Maeve would never leave you. Have faith in her, like she holds faith in you."

"You're right," Caspian sighed in relief before realizing Maeve mention dragons.

Centaurs, Minotaur's, dwarves, fauns, Satyrs, Naiads, dryads, talking animals, griffins, and what comes next, Dragons? The king doesn't know if he should be intrigued or worry at the sight of dragons.

.o0o.

Maeve's POV

The tower, I stood in the tallest tower to watch the skies in hope in seeing something. Through night and day, I mainly hang here with Professor Cornelius while he did his lesson on astronomy. I wasn't really paying much attention to the half-dwarf only to the night sky. Waiting. Just waiting for a sign of Emrys or the spirits sending a message. Dragons were very common to Daggerhorn, for our culture mascot was the reptilian being of eternal life; Ouroboros. Before the Dark Ages, dragons and man were once friends. There were a selected few who can be friends with dragons personally to become dragon rider. A connection- a spark- which all characters could communicate with such sacred. However, after the first rebellion Lucifer and his men hunted them down as game. Those who survived the hunt went to the far north along with the elves and dwarves.

"Maeve, are you listening!" Cornelius shouted.

I shook my head and stared at him confused. The professor sighed taking a seat on his stool. I wanted to gain an education like all royal, the professor willing to help. Teaching me writing, reading, history, and astronomy, although mathematic was a complete bust. Sure I can count to the highest number, but asked me to solve an algebra question, and then you would have me lost. Cornelius removes his spectacles, wiping the lenses with a rag.

"You seemed distracted these past few days," he noted. "Must this be Emrys's bidding?"

"Yeah," I breathed, leaning against the rail. "Our Characters have been best of friends since the beginning of life in this world. Though separated by time and vessels, we always remained friends. I never had seen him in this form, only letters until I was capture. But when I saw Ayden back at the How, I knew someday I would see him again. . . It was Emrys who saved my life and brought me to Narnia. Though I don't know how? Magic maybe, but I'm indebted to him till a favor in made."

"Mind telling me more about this great Wizard?" Cornelius asked.

I gladly did, telling the history of Emrys while the Professor wrote this down in his journal. He was fascinated by the magic that excited in this realm, deep magic. The existence of true wizards and witches unlike Jadis: who was not truly a witch but a magical creature that possess magic? To channel ones soul to the element that the gods created for all life!

"Are you still a pagan, Maeve?" Professor Cornelius asked.

I stiffen not knowing what to reply for that question. Changing my attention to the skies, "I was a pagan girl, believing the gods and the spirits that follow the life circles around. Until I hear of a king of salvation, who Aslan was his name. Holding faith that someday a son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea could give me atonement. The Daggerneze worship the God of the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time. Follow by fearing Tash in the south. And finally Ouroboros, the serpent eating his tail who my people praise. We fear, honor, and respect the three mighty deities of this sacred land, a trinity." I explained gazing at my right wrist where the trinity tattoo remained. "Losing my religion to convert in the Narnian ways of hope of the true king; yet at the bridge when the river god has risen to the sound of Aslan roar . . . I held onto that believe. So am I a pagan still? Probably so though showing my respect to the old religion, while I still believe in Aslan."

Cornelius nodded, "It would be difficult to changes oneself so easily compare to others. I appreciate that you didn't surrender your culture like many people have. Though, I'm curious . . . do your people do sacrifices?"

I burst out laughing, "No, what purpose is a sacrifice when the soul would be reborn again? Actually, we hold a celebration, creating shrine and decorate them in worshiping the gods so willing. To compliment a powerful being is consider honorable than to spill the blood of your brother. Tis unnatural if not vile upon sins. . . . To kill an innocent soul shall damn your very own." As I said, staring at my left wrist to eye the helot mark.

Closing my eyes, I hummed a small melody that Granny Willow used to sing before her untimely death. About adventure with the consequences that came for the journey through Darkness. The edge of night, a sad melody, which the hobbits sing time again. There are so many paths we make that the trail behind seems to fade in the shadows we create. Never look back, but keep moving forward. And yet, everybody looks back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry for the hold up and I shall update as soon as I can.**

**The song mention is "to the edge of Night" from LORD OF THE RINGS.**

**Please leave a review**

**Silent wolf singer**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons

**_Breath of Life_**

**_Chapter 3: Dragons_**

Caspian watched as Maeve dozed time to time from her lesson in training. It was common to see the girl in the training hall dueling with Asai in keeping her skill acute. However, he noticed how tired she was from the bags under her eyes compare to the slow steps she was doing. Usually the Daggerneze princess was fast, quick on her toes. But now she seemed slow, like she was testing her opponent strength. Except, Caspian knew better; Maeve was definitely exhausted.

Asai trapped his Katana and disarm the princess before aiming it at her neck. They panted glaring at each other in pure competition. Funny how these two act between each other. Like everything was a contest when in battle. One Calormen battle got out of hand that Archers drawn their swords and joined the fight. Asai betted that he would have the most kills while Maeve rolled her eyes. The Helot betted whoever has the most deaths the loser has to be a slave for an entire week. Asai loss by two opponents and became Maeve servants. She didn't demand as much than he or Caspian suspected. Just play some music when relaxing or fetch her certain order, usually food or Caspian. No mucking up stables, no kissing feet, and hell, she even said Thank you after each task.

All in all, they were good friends, except not when battle or duel.

"Do you yield," Asai demanded.

Maeve narrowed her eyes as she draws a dirk dagger and blocked the katana from her neck adding much force as she could. The moment of slip in the long thin blade moved, she slide down, knocking Asai by the leg and straddled him, her legs securing his arms immobilizing him from anything. She held the dagger closed to his neck.

"Do you yield?" She sarcastically replied.

"In your dreams, Helot!" Asai glared.

That word woken something deep inside Maeve, her green eyes darken. Asai sensed a changed in her appearance in how her aura lowered. For he made the biggest mistake, in calling her a helot when dueling. Saying that one word and you shall face a helot who is trained to kill and survive. For their main goal is to stay alive. Maeve was about to raise her arm for the death blow, but stop dropping the dagger. Her expression was shock as tears rolled down her face.

"Am . . . am I that much of an animal?" she whispered to herself aloud.

Asai didn't know what to say when all of the sudden she was on her feet. The only thing she said before she scampered off was. "Draw," an even match! Asai gotten up and sheathed his blade still dumbfounded by the princess reaction. He always called her a helot and never in his right mind did he consider that it may have offended her to breaking point. He sighed and picked up the forgotten sword...

"Asai!" Caspian called out.

"Caspian," Asai replied.

"What the hell just happen?" Caspian demanded.

"Sire . . . I believe her highness is at a breaking point." The samurai suggested.

Caspian scowled, knowing how it's like to be called a name continuously or taunted to breaking point. He needed to find Maeve and see if she was alright. He didn't know what just happen, but when Maeve cries (which is rare) it was important to be by her side. Especially when the wizard and Lord Brom shall be coming any moment now and no one wants to deal a misunderstanding.

.o0o.

Maeve's POV

I sat in the astronomy tower wanting to be alone after the attempt of almost killing Asai. I don't know what happen, the moment he called me _helot_, something just snapped inside that all the locked up savage instincts broke free. Creating me the Guard game, what they inflicted on me. How I was treated like some animal not a human, just plain game. For the less human you become the more pleasure they take of you becoming a trophy.

There were a few moments I lost my humanity during the six years in hell. Even during the hunt, where it was fight or flight, and I was in the flight than a fighter as I was in the invasion of Telmar. But the blood lust that easily controlled over these past years, just vanished in that one moment. Like a trigger from that one word.

I sighed, leaning against the wall and gazed at the clouds, to see the different shapes and forms upon the silver lining. When all of the sudden, I spotted a figure in the sky. I stood up grabbing my sword onto realized I am unarmed let alone a dagger in hand. Cautious, I walked closed to the door, in case of action. When I analyzed the anomaly to be a dragon with in sight! By the elusive characteristic detail to define the creature to be an Ironbelly dragon, for its scales looked like iron if not as strong while the paleness in color is difficult to see unless you are actually looking for it. Though scrolls of history described them to be; long serpentine bodies, with four strong wide legs and large bat-like wings. Very long necks, tails, horns run down his backs from head to tail. They are born with teeth. Sharp talons reaching out and a serpents tongue.

A smile graced my lips in knowing who the rider was, as the person jumped off the dragon falling fifty feet and land gracefully on the rail. However the hooded visitor tripped over his own feet, falling backwards. Quickly I grabbed his arm, holding him in place while he arched backwards causing his hood to fall back revealing his face. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties having fair skin cover with freckled in certain areas, vibrant blue eyes close to resemble silver, cropped black hair, by all means, big rounded ears. Although his tall lean stature body doesn't know how to balance on his two legs; as his blue rugged tunic and red scar stood out compare to his leather jacket.

"Always a klutz, I see," I stated, mustering all my strength to pull him back up.

"And you still sharp on you reflexes, Strider." Merlin replied, jumping down to safer landing.

We stared at each other curious, till we burst out laughing. I gave him a hug, happy to see an old friend again. Emrys seemed to feel the same was we pulled back.

"Look at you, a fair maiden no doubt. Didn't expect that," he stated.

"I can still whip you," I countered, punching his shoulder playfully only cause him to lose his balance for a moment. "And you, not an old man anymore. What happen to you?"

We sat down on the ground as he removed his bag and coat, due to this warm weather of spring. "I needed to start over, sort of a wanted man after the riot of Breedom. I transformed to my younger glory days of age. For Lucifer summon the wizard to serve him, those who defy him are to be executed."

"At least you're safe." I said.

There was an awkward silent between us. Do to the rift of time while the distance of stress and aggregation that was difficult to explain the circumstances.

"So . . ." he started. "How is the shade slayer?"

I tilted my head confused. "Shade slayer?" Then it hit me, he meant Caspian. It was common to give a person a tittle and when killing a shade for it was an honor. If a person of divine right kills a warlock of demon magic, they earned the tittle 'Shade slayer.'

"Caspian, he's doing well," I said. "There's peace throughout Narnia, although we are working on negotiating with the giants of Ettinsmoor at the moment before his grand voyage to the lone islands."

"Good . . ." Merlin breathed. However he held that nervousness that of important news that can be contain. Let me tell you, Emrys is a terrible liar in his youthful appearance.

"Emrys, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he replied sheepishly scratching his ears. I arched a brow, not understanding the bad news. Wasn't Daggerhorn safe now? Emrys saw this waving his hands out in defenses, "Daggerhorn is safe, and Arthur is doing a good job."

"So what's the bad news?" I demanded.

"It's Brom!" he answers. "He's coming for an alliance and…andprobablyanarrangemarriage."

"What?" I asked not getting the last part.

Emrys groaned, "And probably declare and arrange marriage."

_What!_ I thought with full outrange. No no. no. by the gods name is Brom planning on an arrange marriage. He isn't my father, let alone any authority of me for the past nine years. My face turning boiling red to hear more screeching of dragon call. Quickly up on my feet to see four more dragons approaching the Castle, able to classify them to be Monstrous Nightmare, Timberjack, Horntail, and Ridgeback. They landed outside of Telmar by the bridge where the Ridgeback released a fiery breath into the sky. The palace bells released the chimes of sign of threat, however I grabbed Emrys hand going down to the tower to the courtyard never stopping until reaching the bridge.

There standing halfway was a man in his mid-thirties. Tall and broad with scars over his body and markings around his arms and eyes indicating his status of culture and warrior. He kept his dirty blond hair tied halfway while a beard on his face. But always the hazels eyes of earth and water collided in the galling storm. He wore the tradition Daggerneze travel wear, but his cape a deep rich green cloak with the Pendragon brooch.

"To who dares brings the children of Ouroboros to the lion's den?" I demanded.

"One who seeks alliances and search for a lost soul," He proclaimed.

"And the lost soul for you to seek, for all souls are found at peace here?" I said walking closer.

The man smirked, "Maybe so, but the person I seek has change over the decade, blossoming to a young maiden. The Mark of Camelot has fade ye face, though thou eyes see the fierier wings of leaders in ye own."

We stood in front of each other half way, an audience on both sides of the bridge as the soldiers held their swords. Caspian and Asai stood next to Emrys who held his hand up. On the stranger side there was an elf, dwarf, and two people who seemed amused of surprised in what is in store. The man was a head tall than me, but I refused to back down in our game of glare. After a moment, the man laughed embracing me in his arms and spins us around.

I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck is pure joy forgetting the burst of anger a moment ago. The scent of the Shire, smoke, and so much of Daggerhorn linger on him. When he put me down, I smiled turning around to face Caspian and his kingdom.

"Everyone, I want to give the honor in introducing Lord Brom Pendragon the Cunning." I said proudly. "My brother."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

**_I know, its short chapter_**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review_**


End file.
